


A Not Intended Wedding

by exobubz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Not Intended, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, im leaning more towards canon, lol anyways i dont know if this is canon or if its just... drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz/pseuds/exobubz
Summary: Byun Baekhyun finally walks down the aisle with Park Chanyeol by his side and Nugget following after.





	A Not Intended Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they finally did it.

"My hair is out of place--also, where's Nugget? He needs to be behind us when we're both walking down the aisle!"

Sehun pursed his lips into an "o" shape and then left the room, leaving Kyungsoo behind to deal with the groom-zilla. "Nugget's outside. Luhan's fixing his bow tie. Now, YOU need to calm down or else you're going to hyperventilate and pass out minutes before Chanyeol's expecting you."

Baekhyun spun around, looking pretty much...scared. Not the face of someone who was supposed to get married to the love of their life pretty soon. “You know? I just realized that maybe I’m really NOT that into this whole marriage and commitment thing.”

“Uhhh…”

Walking past Kyungsoo, Baekhyun grabbed his cellphone and started heading to the door. “The best way to get rid of cold feet is to warm them up, so I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo said, alarmed as he followed after. “You’re set to walk in 10 minutes!”

“I’ll be right back, Soo!”

“Baekhyun— Goddamn it!” Running forward, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulder and pulled him into a halt. “You’re not going to disappear under my watch. I’m not going to get blamed for your absence!”

“You really can’t make someone marry another person, Soo,” Baekhyun argued as the latter dragged him back to where they were originally standing (near the mirror). “It’s against the rules or something.”

“Then what do you want me to do? Call Chanyeol in here so he can calm you?” Kyungsoo sighed, fixing the wrinkles Baekhyun had made in his suit a second ago.

Heaving his shoulders, Baekhyun stared at his reflection. There was a strand of hair just… in the middle of his forehead. “ _No,_ that would be breaking the most important rule of them all. He can’t see me before the aisle walk… Okay, can I ask for a favor, though?”

Kyungsoo gave him a look. “Depends.”

“Can I use the bathroom? I really need to pee.”

_“Baekhyun—"_

“I swear I won’t run off and leave that idiot at the altar,” Baekhyun promised, holding up his hand. “Boy Scout’s honor.”

Kyungsoo looked as though he didn’t believe him, but gave in, rolling his eyes. “Fine. But if you’re not back within five minutes, I’m getting you out of that bathroom whether you’re done or not.”

“Thanks! I’ll be back in exactly two minutes!” Baekhyun smiled, turning in the direction of the door. “You won’t even notice I’m gone!”

 

* * *

 

Everyone noticed. Especially Chanyeol.

 

* * *

 

“Where is he? Everyone’s waiting!” Sehun whispered to Kyungsoo in the hallway, looking worried and stressed. “Chanyeol’s starting to look scary.”

Nugget kept close to the flower boy’s feet, trailing after him. He, too, wanted to know his father whereabouts.

“Uh, there’s a been a situation,” Kyungsoo muttered, quickly explaining. “Baekhyun went to use the restroom and the, um, the sink. It kind of… exploded.”

_“Exploded!?”_

“Be quiet!” Hushing him, Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun by the elbow and pulled him closer. “Go back in there and tell everyone that Baekhyun will be out in a few minutes. He’s soaking wet right now so I’ll try to fix him up as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

 

His hair is all over his face, damp and wet. His suit was drying next to the window and his dress shirt felt cold against his skin.

Of course the sink decided to break and sputter water all over his face and upper body minutes before his own wedding.

The sound of the door opening jerked Baekhyun’s eyes upwards.

“I got a replacement, but the size is a bit… bigger. Let’s just try it on and see how it fits.”

 

* * *

 

The suit is definitely bigger. It’s not that noticeable except for the shoulders which… really makes Baekhyun’s head smaller than it actually was.

“This isn’t what I thought I’d look like on my wedding day…”

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol glanced at his watch. Ten minutes had passed since Sehun whispered in his ear that Baekhyun might be a little late, but it was starting to feel like he was getting stood up—in front of their family and colleagues.

His patience was wearing thin, but he forced himself to just trust Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and whatever the hell Sehun was doing with the dog in the back.

A few more minutes ticked by before everyone heard the venue doors open behind him. Upon turning around, he saw Baekhyun entering with Kyungsoo by his side (Sehun was waving his arms and the violinists scrambled to start).

Something seemed off. When Chanyeol locked eyes with the brunet's, he realized what it was and laughed so hard he had to turn his head away from Baekhyun’s direction.

Baekhyun quickly shuffled next to his side. _“Stop laughing.”_

“You—“ Chanyeol hung his head, bringing a hand to his face to hide the laughter. “Did you—“ He snorted. “Did you shrink?”

Frowning, Baekhyun linked their arms together. “It was the only thing we had,” he muttered. “Don’t make fun of me. I already feel bad.”

Stopping almost immediately, Chanyeol finally looked at him. The tears in his eyes had made them red and there was a clear, noticeable blush all over the giant’s face from the blood rush.

And in that moment, Baekhyun realized how stupid both of them looked, which made him feel a bit better.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, giving him a wobbly smile, still trying not to laugh. “Do you still want to get married or do you want to reschedule?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun leaned closer to the man’s arm. There was something funny about it all… and, somehow, that made that moment more memorable. “No, I’m okay. Let’s hurry up and get married already.”

Nugget followed behind the both of them with Sehun making sure that the rings attached to the dog’s collar didn't accidentally fall off.

“Finally ready to be a ‘Park’ after all these years?” Chanyeol joked as they began walking.

Baekhyun pretended to think about it for a hot second before nodding. “Yes. I mean, if I love someone, I should probably marry them."

"We're almost to the front. Last chance to back out before you're stuck with me."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"No?"

"Nope. Guess we'll have to just get old together or something."

"Guess so."

 


End file.
